


"I love you"

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, For the daminette hellchat secret santa, No i don't know how to tag, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, getting toegether, lucius is the tired uncle who tries his best., mostly daminette, one part dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Damian has been having visions of various people in the past and immediately understands that they're his past lives It would have been all fine and dandy if all of his past lives just happens to have absolutely no luck in the romance department.Note: There's no need to know anything about any of the fandoms to understand any references. This is just a story that uses the character's names as the protagonists.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/gifts).



> Hiii! So I've been recently part of a Secret Santa in a Discord gc so I hope this is good enough. This was originally an original work from a different site when I was younger which I have edited and refurbished to suit TheBuejay's taste. 
> 
> It's my first time writing a Dramione fic since I'm usually a Drarry shipper, but since their personalities aren't fully applied and the story line for that isn't fully explained, I'm glad I was able to at least put their part out and make it fit. The Marie in the second vision is just really Marinette, but since I'm using her in the current timeline, I'm givnig Adrien a partner with the same soul and almost the same name. 
> 
> I've been soooo unproductive the past few days so forgive me for any misses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤

_"Harry!" a young child, of the age of 7, shrieked._

_The girl and her brother were playing hide and seek in their backyard, nearby a forest their parents owned. Then, as she was hiding away from her sibling, she got lost, not being able to retrace her steps._

_"H-Harry!" she called her brother's name again for what seemed like the millionth time, hoping that she could be heard this time._

_Not knowing what else to do, Hermione walked with the destination of home in mind, but she herself knew that she couldn't reach their house without any sort of accompaniment. Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard throughout the forest and the girl visibly shuddered out of fear._

_At a very young age, the brunette has always been afraid of the sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning. It was something that she would never want to encounter again after seeing her favorite nanny and doggie die from being struck by lightning right in front of her._

_Shortly, the rain came after. The little girl took shelter under the branches of a tree. Every crack of thunder, every flash of lightning, and the sound of the rustling of the trees made her cry from the terror._

_What if there was a wild animal out there wanting to make her its midnight snack? The idea only made everything feel worse as the stream of tears she was trying to hold finally gave away. She sobbed as silently as she could as her body shivered more from fear than the coldness of her surroundings._

_Not a moment later, a ruffling sound was heard from somewhere in the nearby bushes. The little girl feared for her life, already imagining the worst possible outcomes. When she saw something brown poke out from the green bushes, she closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see how the monster would kill and devour her._

_"Lady Hermione?" a familiar voice said._

_When the little girl looked up to the person who called her, she saw Draco, the boy who always trained swords and jousting with her elder brother. He was wearing the usual attire for the men workers in the family. A long-sleeved white shirt that was folded on the sides, a black vest that was overly crumpled and very dirty, a now unmade tie, and wrinkled black slacks and leather black shoes._

_"Finally," she heard him said as he heaved a sigh of relief._

_"D-Dr-Dra-co?" the little girl asked through gritted teeth as she shook uncontrollably._

_Without even waiting for the girl's command, the silver-haired male immediately unbuttoned his vest and covered it on the head of the girl before scooping her into his arms and carrying her bridal style._

_Hermione squeezed the front shirt of Draco and leaned her body nearer to him, wanting to feel the heat emanating from the other man’s body._

_To Draco, this moment was something he will never forget. He has always made sure to do his very best on the tasks given to him and the lessons taught to everyone so he could get near Hermione. The young girl was his savior. Her smile gave her enough reason to live in the deepest and darkest parts of his life. He has always loved her and he will never, in his entire life and beyond, forget the feeling._

_For Hermione, it was like having her dream made into reality. She has always admired her brother’s playmate from afar. She had always thought that he was cool and handsome. When she first saw him that time in the alleyway of the public market, all helpless and lost to the world, apparently recently disowned by his father, she thought that he deserved better, something more than the starvation he was experiencing. She pleaded with her father to save him and take him in, a request her father agreed to._

_Although both are very young, a little girl of age 7 and a young lad of age 13, both already know the feeling of trust, gratefulness, attraction, faith and most importantly love._

\-----|~|-----|~|-----

Damian snapped out of his trance. He was starting to get used to the daydreams and visions he’s been having and he doesn’t know whether to be thankful or to resent it. When he looked at the wall clock directly behind the psychologist in front of him, he saw that it barely even moved.

The clock was ticking so loud and for Damian, it was starting to tick _him_ off. The time, for him, was too slow. This therapy session was already irritating him and his urge to punch the psychologist who was currently talking, was growing high by the second.

"Damian, are you even listening to me?" The psych asked and the Wayne heir looked at him, obviously pissed.

"Is that question rhetorical?"

"Damian," the doctor sighed with that smooth tone all doctors use.

Before he could say something else, Damian cut him off. "Oh please. Do not use that tone on me. You know better than I."

" _Damian_ , please. I'm trying to help yo--"

He snorted, "Help me, of course." The last time someone wanted to _help him_ , they were extorting money from his bank account for doing no work.

"Excuse me," a new voice interrupted the two men.

No one has _ever_ interrupted _his_ session. He was Damian _Wayne_ and no one just walks in while he was talking to someone he fucking paid to for the time! They looked at the source of the voice from the door, Damian out of irritation, Lucius out of confusion. 

_No._

With his breathing stopped, Damian focused his eyes on the woman who was now walking towards his direction. The background faded into oblivion. 

_I’ve seen her before._

He only snapped out of his trance the moment she spoke.

"Uncle Lu," her voice was heavenly. An angelic tribute.

"Mari," the psych greeted back. "What are you doing here? You can’t just barge in while I have a client."

The girl, Mari from what he’s just heard, faked hurt and put her palm to her chest. She gasped as if shocked. "Is that what you tell your favorite niece?"

The older man shook his head and sighed before chuckling. "I have someone with me right now so wait for me out--"

Not liking to be ignored, Damian cleared his throat to catch both their attention -- but mostly the girl's at this point. When both pairs of eyes came to meet his, he looked at his psych first before settling his gaze on the girl.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me," Lucius, the psych stood up. "Damian, meet my niece Marinette," Mari - or _Marinette_ \- smiled sweetly. "Mari, meet--"

"Damian," the guy cut his doctor off as he took the bluenette’s hand in his and lowered his head to a dip. "Damian Wayne," he finished before kissing the back of her palm. "At your service."

When he looked back up, he saw something in her eyes. An emotion that was wondrously passionate, intense and old. It was like it existed long before they even knew what it was, and the feeling was locked up so deep inside that only now did it finally come out from both of them.

"M-Marinette," she stuttered. "Nice to meet you, Damian."

Damian smiled. He loved looking at the girl in front of her, and with the blush, she currently has on her cheeks, plus the disoriented actions she was portraying made him want to wrap her up and lock her in a room somewhere only he could see her.

"May I interrupt?" Lucius Fox asked in a professionally strict, but obviously playful, voice.

Looking at the direction of the older man, Damian sighed. The psychologist chuckled as the bluenette looked shocked, confused and embarrassed, all at the same time. Damian rolled his eyes and sat to the one-seater sofa of Lucius' mini office.

"Marinette, could you please wait for me outside? This would only take a few more minutes," the greying therapist asked his niece once again. Marinette nodded and was about to leave, but Damian put a stop to her movements by speaking.

"No," the tone of his voice gave a feeling of finality. "We're done here. I'll come back tomorrow."

He moved to walk out of Lucius Fox’s office, leaving the uncle and niece together. He ignored the calls from his doctor as he walked to the elevator and clicked on the button to the ground floor.

Marinette, on the other hand, was still entranced by the actions of the man that was just in her uncle's office. She couldn't believe that she acted like a total klutz there. She was stammering and staring at the guy shamelessly. Like she had no decency!

The feeling in the pit of her stomach felt really comfortable though. It felt right. _Good_ . Like it was supposed to be there. Like it was _meant_ to be. 

Feeling her surroundings blackout, she prepared herself for another vision. 

\-----|~|-----|~|-----

_"Marie where are you? Please come out," the girl's father pleaded._

_She refused to budge. She didn't want to go back to that house. Her father was giving her to a close family friend. What's worse was that the person he was giving her to was the guy she fell in love with. As if fate hasn't had enough yet, that certain guy was thrice her age._

_"Marie, child. Please."_

_The little girl stayed on the branch of the tree where she was hiding on. Her father kept on screaming. He's been looking for his youngest daughter since after their tea time, a few hours after lunch. The man was starting to feel guilty and worried. If he didn't announce his plans on leaving his child alone with a bunch of strangers at a moment of such happiness, she might not have left and ran away._

_"Marie!" The loud, booming voice of her father was starting to fade away._

_The young child remained still. She remained sat in her hiding place until darkness fell around her. The cold breeze and the bright moon that was shining added to the grandeur of the night. Too bad she couldn't appreciate it that much._

ssssssssssss

_Marie flinched at the sound._

sssssssssss

_"W-who?" Her voice was small and hoarse. Most probably from all the crying and screaming. She couldn't even finish a sentence._

sssssssssss

_She was afraid to turn around. Her guess of what it was is really frightening her, but not knowing would risk her of being attacked by the vile monster she had in mind._

sssssssssss

_A long, rough thing was starting to move around her right leg. She let out a small whimper._

_"H-help!" It was of no use. Her voice was not loud enough. Her vocal chords don't seem to be working right as of the moment. "H-help, p-p-please." Tears started to fall down again, but she knew that if she moved as frantic as she felt, the slithering creature would have more reason to bite her._

_"Marie!" The voice seemed to be her savior. Although she didn't look down, she knew who it was._ Adrien _, daddy's friend._

_"Marie! Where are you?" The question barely registered due to the fear that was seeping through her mind._

_"H-help!" She tried, hoping she'd get his attention the first time._

_"Marie!"_

_"P-please," her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as the guy kept on shouting her name, the source of the voice fading away._

sssssssssss

_The animal that has started to go around her right leg, going up to her torso, towards her neck hissed louder. It was as if it was wrapping itself around her body like she was a teddy bear and it was a child, or she was the prey and it was a predator. The former was to alleviate her fear, but the latter screamed more of the truth._

_Scared, she tried to wiggle herself out as one of her hands looked for the trunk of the tree. When she found it, the next thing she moved was her foot. This time though, all the luck she was hoping to have flown out of the window._

_A loud yelp, a silent plea, a cry for help came out of her lips and this time around the man who was to take her in and had been going crazy with worry about the young, innocent, little girl, has finally heard her request for help._

\-----|~|-----|~|-----

"Mari!" Lucius Fox’s voice was in the form of a scream.

"Wh-what?" 

"Jesus Christ! You just stood there entranced or something." The man tried to explain with worry in his face, but he suddenly frowned. "Never mind. Did you want anything?"

"They're coming back." Her statement earned her a frown.

"Coming back?"

"The visions," she informed him. "They're coming back."

Lucius Fox knew what her niece was talking about, but he only remembered about it now. And now that he thinks of it, everything clicks into place. Marinette has been having visions of many events of the past before, but most of these episodes revolve on one thing. The broken love stories of the person she was having visions of.

When the girl was eight, Lucius remembered taking her to the beach and there, she had her first vision ever while playing with her cousins. She was standing 2 feet underwater, keeping still and not even making a move. She just stood there like a statue and you wouldn't even know she wasn't without her hair swaying about.

A few minutes later, a random child on the beach bumped into her making her fall in the water. At first, no one helped her. It was very shallow anyway, but when Lucius realized that she had been underwater for more than enough time now, he immediately pulled her up. She was unconscious and only woke up hours after.

Since then, she’s been getting visions regularly. The bluenette began talking while having these visions and every time, she calls on a different name. Felix, Adrien, Draco, Harry, and many more. Sometimes, she begs, grovels cries and pleads, but there are others where she's seemingly happy. No one ever knew what was happening with her. Not even Lucius who was then a psychology student.

When Lucius got his degree and opened up his own office, Damian was literally the first customer he had. Damian seemed like a normal bitter guy, and Lucius was resolved to fix him, but there seemed to be no fixing needed as everything finally clicks into place. 

Damian, who was now on his way to his apartment to sleep for the rest of the day, brisk-walked hastily. He was really frustrated. When his visions were bad before, they were just amplified a hundred times now. What was worse was that the girl, his therapist’s niece, who she met a while ago, reminded him more of his visions. His past memories.

Yes, he knows what they were. The more he thinks of it, the more his assumptions are proven to be true. The visions he’s been having are all memories of his past lives that were connected to his present situation. What he needs isn't a psychologist who his parents keep on insisting on. It's to find the same person in his visions. Reborn on this life once more, he was sure of it.

He remembered it well. All the times before, they couldn't end up with each other. On the first life he met her, he remembers being a Native American warrior and she was the wife of their tribe leader. He died while fighting for her in a war. The second life, he was a Greek scholar. She was a princess. There was no chance of them ending up together no matter how hard they would have tried. The third, he was an army general, she was a spy from the enemy. They ended up killing each other.

"Watch where you're going will you?" An elderly spoke, annoyed by him being unfocused on the present.

Damian shrugged at the old man's comment and decided to just keep on walking. When he reached his destination, he immediately went inside his apartment and went straight for the bedroom. He was tired. Remembering too many memories wore his body out. His mind's capacity is only made for one person's memories anyway. Storing too many thoughts in it will result in an overload. He's not stupid enough to force it. What he needs now is sleep.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

_I love you._

A voice so sweet and melodious came from the darkness of his slumber.

_I love you._

A different voice from the same soul. 

_I love you._

It was her. It was always her.

_I love you._

He knew. Damian knew that even if the voices are different, it was still from the same person. His love.

_I love you._

The voice became clearer. Suddenly, the image of a familiar face came to his mind and Damian immediately vowed to himself that this time, there was nothing that could stop them. Not status, not money, not age. Nothing.

He woke up with the image of his soulmate etched in his mind. In a flash, Damian found himself standing from his bed and rushing to his motorcycle. He had to find his girl and make her his. He's waited long enough.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Marinette breathes heavily as every memory of the person she was supposed to love but was always taken away from came rushing back to her, and she had found him again. This time, there was nothing that could deprive them of each other. Not even destiny itself could go against them.

"Mari," her uncle spoke, calling her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" The question rang in her ears.

Mari, stood up and rushed to wear a jacket. “N-Never been better!” 

"Woah, woah, wait." Lucius stopped her as he grabbed her pouch from her. "Where are you going?"

The bluenette looked at her uncle and one answer just came and popped in her mind.

" _Damian_."

"W-What?"

"I'm going to Damian."

"Damian, my patient? My patient, Damian?"

Marinette looked at her uncle straight in the eyes and suddenly stole her pouch. She ran out of the apartment and hailed a taxi. She went to the one place she knew she'd see him. The one who she's loved all these years.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

The gush of the air made the branches of the tree sway under the moonlight of the full moon. A young lady, not over the age of 25 walked towards it and let the wind blow against her cheeks. When she went around it, she immediately found the person she was looking for. It was the place where their love was first etched. All those years ago in that native tribe.

"Finally." The whisper that was made between them made both parties smile. They knew then that this time. They're finally together and nothing. Nothing would tear them apart. Not now, not ever, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Also, if you see any misses, just point it out and I'll get to it as soon as I could. (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ
> 
> Advanced Happy New Year!!!ﾟ.+:｡(≧∇≦)ﾉﾟ.+:｡


End file.
